Poet's Basket
by Allegriana
Summary: As the name suggests, poetry... in Fruits Basket! Includes pairings both one-sided and mutual, with angst and other themes aswell. Better then it sounds! Rated T for safety. Updates may be random due to chronic procrastination.
1. The Beast And His Flower

**A/N:** _Heeeeeeeey ! I have returned with both my first published poem-fic, AND my first Furuba fic! GAH I LOVE FURUBA… The sheer over-the-topness of my fangirling often scares people (including me). Natsuki Takaya is an amazing manga-ka. So without further ado, my first FF poem; this one's from Kyo's point of view. Expect more in the near future. (Poetry, I mean, not necessarily Kyoru.)_

_Please regard me kindly! (:_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Furuba is property of my Manga-ka idol Natsuki Takaya, and sadly not me. Gah, I wish I was a good artist._

* * *

**The Beast and His Flower**

_Anger!  
Based on centuries of ostracization,  
A relentless rage  
That I cannot control…_

"_It wasn't me!" I cry,  
As the crowds spread rumours in a hushed tone,  
Alone I stand,  
In a world convinced I've sinned._

"_You truly are a monster," he states,  
Sat high on his godly throne,  
"A beast that steals, tramples,  
An existence built on blood and sacrifice."_

_His words cut deep,  
Leaving lasting wounds and scars,  
But I'm powerless to stop him –  
Our bond is blood, his word is law!_

_Time and time again,  
__**He **__reminds me of my role;  
A laughing stock.  
Pitied.  
Hated.  
Alone._

_But just when I'm ready to give up hope…_

_She appears,  
Walks into the hell that is my life!  
With each of her smiles I see a new beginning,  
A future free from pain._

_The cracks begin to smooth,  
The wounds begin to heal,  
Somehow, her presence creates serenity,  
A peace and warmth I've never felt._

_A first I felt as if drowning,  
Afraid to embrace the future…  
Afraid to bury the past._

_I lash out like a stubborn child,  
Let out my hate and grief,  
Yet she accepts me regardless,  
Seeing only the good inside._

_I don't want to admit it,  
But I can't deny it either -  
She's my saviour._

_I am the beast,  
And __she__ is the flower…_

_Tohru, the flower of my aching heart._

* * *

**A/N:** _Sooo… how'd you like it? I want to hear your thoughts, guys, so I know how to improve for Poem Number Two! __Remember, the review button hearts you! (: (No seriously, I lack confidence and would love to know what you think, for better or worse.)_

_Subeteno daisuki! Sayounara! :D (I believe that's how it's said, anyway… Don't rely on my crappy Japanese skills. Hehe.)_


	2. Colour In The Grey

**A/N: **_Hey again guys! I have returned._

_Sorry for the wait - as usual, I've been procrastinating. Yeah, nothing new there... it's amazing I don't run out of excuses. Anywho, this poem's all Yukiru (HEART HEART HEART). Ahem. So without further ado..._

**DISCLAIMER and stuff: **Fruits Basket is the property of the amaaaaazing Takaya-sensei, who is awesome beyond words. And I suppose it kinda belongs to Hana to Yume too, but I'm not going into that.

_Please regard me kindly! (:_

* * *

**Colour in the Grey**

_She's a splash of colour,  
On the canvas of my mind,  
She's the inspiration  
I'd been robbed of years ago..._

_When did her voice  
Begin to resemble an angels?  
And when did my heart's icy prison  
Begin to melt away?  
She alone is the warmth  
I've been searching for,  
Bringing back emotions  
I didn't think I'd feel again._

_My past may have been grey and shadowy  
But my future -  
Could she make it bright...?_

_I spent years as a tool,  
Supposedly special,  
But used as a toy;  
Left to the mercy of a beast._

_I was sinking,  
Falling away from humanity;  
Abandoned!  
Used to satisfy another's greed._

_Couldn't she see!  
Did my mother turn a blind eye...?_

_Oh how I searched for it,  
For so long, with a hapless desire -  
I needed someone warm,  
Someone unconditionally loving,  
Someone who would stand by me,  
Through it all._

_And now I'm sure I've found her,  
Perhaps my mind can be at ease...  
But I feel so selfish!  
I've forced my wants onto her._

_But somehow...  
Somehow, she still cares for me,  
Happy and carefree,  
Regardless of my childishness,  
My self-centeredness._

_So why can't she see it?_

_She's my colour, my inspiration, my muse -  
Tohru Honda, the girl I'm determined not to lose._

* * *

**A/N: **_Nyeh heh heh. You have NO idea how much thats been edited since the first draft. I suppose that's my fault for writing it after midnight, though. Oh well._

_REVIEW! Seriously, only having one review makes little old Cookie-chan sad. Pwease? :3 I don't care if it's a compliment or an outright flame, I just wanna hear from the FF community. Gah._

_Sayounara! Until next time...  
- Cookie-neechan_


End file.
